Pasado
by Kaede Kira
Summary: Historia creada en base de inspiración intentando continuar otra historia... es corto pero espero que lo disfruten. Descripción total, dentro


**Hola a todo el mundo. Esta es una historia casi 100% OP en todos los sentidos, habrá menciones de personaje, pero en si es una total narrativa de hechos.**

 **¿Cómo nació esto?… buscando inspiración para continuar la secuela de "Eclipse de alma", surgió como una simple idea que me fue imposible de Ignorar y es que…**

 **¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien en especial no era quien decía ser? ¿Y si ocultaba algo? Le di tantas vueltas que simplemente surgió y antes de olvidarlo simplemente lo escribí.**

 **No es la gran cosa pero espero lo disfrute y les dé a algunos las ideas o el inicio de la inspiración para continuar historias o iniciar otras. Quién sabe. Sin más disfruten de la historia.**

 **Pasado**

Hace tiempo que viví cargando vagos memorias borrosas del pasado, de mi infancia. Solo recuerdo cosas que se me hacen tan irreales… escobas volando con gente vestida en ropas entrañas sobre ellas. Gente con palitos en sus manos que lanzaban luces y hacían posible lo imposible, en mi sueño ese mundo existe, se siente real.

Y en esos recuerdos tan lejanos, siempre sobresalen dos factores, dos hombres enfrentados y uno de ellos que me toma en brazos, la sensación de vértigo que desaparece, dejando paso a otra imagen.

Recuerdo como el hombre me deja gentilmente sentada en la escalinata de una casa pequeña y el hombre se agacha ante mí. Su cabello de un castaño tirando rojizo o quizás a dorado, sus ojos celeste brillando con tristeza, pero su sonrisa brilla de una forma que me hace sentir cómoda.

-Escúchame bien hermosa- acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad –no puedo quedarme contigo, es mejor que vivas aquí…- se inclinó ante mí y beso mi frente –no podría dejarte en un orfanato pero creo… que en este lugar estarás mejor- le veo levantar su varita mientras sonreía –hare que vivas bien

De esa varita salen mil luces, que entran a la casa llenándome de una gran calidez mi corazón. Pero me siento triste porque siento que esa será quizás la última vez que lo veré y al final… me apunta a mí, con una suave como amarga sonrisa, dejándome ir a una dulce oscuridad.

Pero eso son mis sueños… donde todo se siente tan real que al despertar todo se siente una mentira. Porque todo en mi interior grita porque eso es verdad, pero mi mente dice lo contrario ¿a quién debería de creer?

Pase años confundida por esos sueños, pero con el tiempo lo supere y seguí una vida común, aunque aún hoy en día… tengo la sensación de ver pequeñas hadas volando, pero eso no puede ser verdad ¿no?

Paso el tiempo y al final me termine graduando y conocí a un joven, que de alguna forma lleno todo ese vacío de mi alma. Y aunque costo, al final logre salir con ese joven que se volvió a la larga mi esposo, Marius Evans, un hombre hermoso y tan elegante que parece haber salido de un cuento de hadas. Pero lo que más amo de él son esos ojos inusuales de un verde que supera el esmeralda.

Nuestro casamiento fue hermoso y todos nuestros conocidos fueron más que invitados. Esa fiesta también me hizo notar muchos misterios que envolvían a mi amado que no había notado hasta ese entonces.

A la fiesta no fue nadie de su familia, solo conocidos y amigos de todos los colegios a los que había ido, con los que mantenía un contacto pese al paso del tiempo.

Luego de casarnos, fue cuando Marius me conto una verdad que me dejo sin palabras, una que giraba en torno a la palabra 'Magia'.

Escuche fascinada como me hablaba de un mundo de escobas, de varitas y dragones, de un mundo oculto a la mirada de la gente sin magia, que eran llamados 'muggle'. Y admitió que aunque él había nacido en ese mundo, había sido abandonado tiempo después cuando descubrieron que no tenía un gramo de magia en su interior, era un mago roto, inútil y por eso le enviaron al mundo muggle a vivir como uno.

El provenía de una honorable como ancestral familia, los Black, que no toleraban a los nacidos sin magia y a los que dejaban de lado sin más miramientos. Ellos habían hechizado a una familia de paso, para hacerles creer de que él era un hijo biológicos de estos, pero que el pese a todo recordaba las cosas, porque cuando fue separado de su familia, tenía solo 10 años.

Ese día mi mundo cambio, pensé que me había casado con un loco, pero luego de escucharlo cada vez más desesperado porque le creyera, no pude evitar hacerlo y con timidez le conté mi propia historia, ese sueño que en mi infancia me había perseguido arruinando mis sueños.

Escuchándome, Marius llego a una conclusión que me golpeo en el pecho, yo también era una bruja pero había nacido squid y era más que seguro que me habrían dejado en el mundo muggle por eso.

Un dolor invadió mi pecho al descubrir eso y le pregunte si había una forma de averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Marius dijo que sí, pero que debería ir al mundo mágico para traer los instrumentos, así fue como acordamos descubrir mi verdad, o al menos una parte.

Empezamos a vivir juntos, luego de haber adquirido una bella casa en un núcleo urbano muggle. En ese tiempo, Marius había conseguido un buen trabajo mientras yo me encargaba del hogar y cuando él llegaba de sus horas de trabajo, mientras comíamos, amaba escuchar todas sus historias sobre el mundo mágico. Y el adoraba contarme, porque era como estar un paso más cerca de su amado pasado.

Una tarde llego con un vial con un líquido extraño. Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa, entorno al frasco y mirándole le pregunte, con temor de que iba ese líquido.

El me conto que era para saber si un mago era squid o tenía un poco de magia, me explico que a él se lo hicieron de grande porque se habían confiado por el linaje de su familia. Pero que generalmente esta poción se usa cuando uno tien años.

Solo tenía que dejar caer dos gotas de sangre en la poción. Si salía del todo blanco, significaba que era un squid, si salía con brillo, que tenía un poco de magia, pero no lo suficiente para considerársele un mago o bruja. Ya si salía de color significaba que uno era mago.

 **Rojo** , significaba que su magia estaba originada en el fuego, en la vida y en la creación. Entre más brillante más poder tendría.

 **Celeste** , representaba la magia originada del agua, representando la salud como el equilibrio.

El **verde** , simbolizaba el poder mágico del viento, representando la calma y la tormenta, el balance del poder mismo.

Y **naranja** barroso representaba la tierra, poder y fortaleza.

Y estaban los raros casos, donde podría salir **negro** o **blanco** : el negro era el poder de las sombras, de la muerte y lo oculto, el blanco el poder de la vida y la sanación del cuerpo como del alma.

Y luego… estaba un caso que era leyenda, donde se creía que el único en poder conseguir tal resultado, era el mismo Merlín. Un tono dorado y brillante, la unión perfecta de todas las anteriores energías, el equilibrio perfecto que crea la misma magia.

Y la sangre no se disolvía mezclándose con la pocion, significaba que era una muggle más del montón, que esos sueños solo era eso, una recreación de mis fantasías, tan simple como eso.

Luego de sus explicaciones, con su ayuda y compañía me anime a hacerme un pequeño corte y dejar caer suavemente dos gotas de sangre, solo para esperar el resultado.

Me emocione cuando la sangre y la pocion se mezclaron, más cuando esta minutos después se volvió de un blanco con un brillo aceptable, pero que como Marius le explico, no era lo suficiente para considerárseme una bruja.

Me sentí triste al poder comprender que había sido abandonada quizás por causa de no tener magia, sentí rabia y bronca hacia mis padres, de que la magia tuviera más peso para ellos que el peso de la sangre.

Mi desolación y tristeza fue tanto que no pude contener mi llanto por la sensación de abandono que me embargaba por dentro, Marius me acompaño en silencio y cuando me calme ambos nos fuimos a dormir abrazados.

Esa noche llore en sus brazos, escuchando su consuelo y muy tarde en la noche fui capaz de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana, encontrándome más relajada, nos sentamos juntos a hablar y poder entender un poco, queriendo encontrar una sola razón, para no odiar a quienes me dieron la vida.

Fue cuando Marius me explico, que cuando un niño nace squid, se deja en una casa donde se les modifica la memoria, para que crezcan en un entorno donde ellos puedan estar cómodos y seguros. Ya que un mago sin magia en ese mundo, es más visto como menospreciado por los demás de la sociedad, siendo considerados menos e incluso a esos magos les es muy difícil, si no que imposible, conseguir un trabajo estable de por vida. Porque todos los trabajos por mas minúsculos que sean, requieren de la magia.

Aquello lo comprendí… pero el malestar del abandono seguía presente y por unos segundos me pregunte, si hubiera sido mejor no descubrir nada sobre mi pasado. Fue así como con Marius, decidimos jamás contarle esa verdad a nadie, pasara lo que pasara.

Luego de eso nuestra vida como casados comenzó y de a poco, todo aquello fue quedando en el pasado, como un capítulo viejo como olvidado de sus vidas. Con el tiempo, llego la primera alegría a nuestras vidas, nuestra primera hija.

Ella resulto ser una pequeña encantadora, muy curiosa alegre y vivaz, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Con el paso del tiempo comencé a notar que ella comenzaba a parecerse mucho a Marius, pues ella lo admiraba tanto que incluso intentaba imitar sus expresiones o movimientos a muy corta edad. Y mi esposo… simplemente reía y abrazaba con cariño a nuestra hija, que se dejaba abrazar correspondiendo a los gestos amorosos de su padre.

Y luego llego nuestro segundo milagro, otra niña hermosa llego a nuestras vidas.

Todos festejamos por el nuevo miembro de la familia, y aunque mi hija mayor al inicio se mostró reticente, con el tiempo se volvió cariñosa como sobreprotectora en cuanto a su hermana menor. Mas, cuando Marius con una sonrisa repetía siempre lo mismo 'La familia es primero' y yo no puedo evitar estar más de acuerdo con ello.

El tiempo paso y nuestras vidas continuaron, mientras nuestras pequeñas iban creciendo lentamente en el calor de nuestro hogar. Fue así hasta que… sucedió lo que menos esperamos.

Entorno a nuestra pequeña hubo un accidente donde ella salió ilesa por milagro y aunque pensamos que solo fue un hecho aislado, empezamos a preocuparnos como sospechar, cuando las cosas ocurrían de forma cada vez más extraña.

Una noche, Marius se sentó conmigo en la cama, ambos en silencio y sin decir unas palabras.

Simplemente tomo mi mano con firmeza, sentí sus manos sudorosas como nunca y sus palabras golpearon mi pecho con fuerza.

'Creo que nuestra pequeña es una bruja'

Aquella revelación golpeo mi alma y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, esa noche no pudimos dormir, hasta que al final, solo quedamos en esperar a que cumpliera sus 11 años, solo en ese momento, sabríamos si ella en verdad era una bruja.

A partir de ese momento, cada pequeño o aislado incidente lo veíamos como lo que eran, pequeñas explosiones o accidentes mágicos, de un niño que iba desarrollando su magia.

A causa de eso mi hija mayor era más sobreprotectora con su hermana, siempre con ella cuidando que no le pasara nada, siempre peinando su cabellera, siempre siendo su guardiana.

Pero… todo cambio tiempo después, cuando la carta llego a nuestra casa.

Y nuestra pequeña Lily, recibió su carta de aceptación, para ir a Hogwarts, aquella afamada escuela de magia y hechicería.

Ese día, juntamos a la familia. Y tuvimos que contarles la verdad a nuestras hijas. Y vi con dolor como Petunia perdió toda alegría, cuando descubrió que ella era una bruja pero era una squid como sus padres, dolió cuando vi odio hacia lo que éramos y hacia la magia.

'Yo no tengo nada de eso ¡No soy unos fenómenos como ustedes!'

'¡Petunia ven aquí ahora mismo!'

Nunca… escuche a Marius gritar con tanto enojo a nuestra hija, vi el dolor en su mirada y sin embargo, ella subió corriendo a su habitación, donde se encerró por varios días.

Ir de compras al Callejón Diagon fue algo que me emociono, porque aunque Marius había venido varias veces ocasionalmente, yo era la primera vez que pisaba este mágico lugar.

Y no se quien estaba más maravillada… si yo o mi pequeña y hermosa Lily, luego de ir al banco a cambiar dinero muggle por mágico, donde vi a mi esposo algo pensativo, salimos nuevamente para iniciar las compras necesario.

Aunque fue algo difícil ya que ambas íbamos como dos niñas de un lado a otro, siendo Marius con su calma quien nos mantenía unidas en el gentío que había en ese lugar.

En una ocasión, dejamos a Lily en la librería y Marius… me pregunto si quería volver al banco para saber quiénes eran mis padres, lo vi realmente serio y no supe que responder. La duda y el miedo me invadieron, pero al final… me anime, fuimos al banco, donde Marius hablo con los duendes para pedir un pergamino de identidad.

Luego de llevarnos a una habitación aparte, el duende me explico que el pergamino estaba hechizado para mostrar tanto mis orígenes como mis antepasados y solo necesitaba dejar caer dos gotas de sangre.

Con nerviosismo lo hice, deje caer dos gotas y luego vi con asombro como el pergamino la absorbía, para luego empezar a aparecer nombres como fechas en el papel.

Vi dos nombres pero cuando mire al duende y a Marius me sorprendí al ver la sorpresa como el desconcierto en sus miradas. Yo no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que mi esposo, recuperándose del asombro tomo el pergamino y prometió explicarme todo más tarde.

Confundida, acepte y salimos a buscar a Lily para volver a casa, mientras por dentro me preguntaba

¿Quiénes serían Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald?


End file.
